concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Procol Harum Concerts 1960s
1967 May 6, 1967 UK TV "As You Like It" May 12, 1967 UFO, The Blarney Club, London, ENG (supporting The Graham Bond Organisation) May 20, 1967 UK TV "As You Like It" May ?, 1967 Speakeasy, London, ENG June 2, 1967 Mojo, Sheffield, ENG June 3, 1967 Tinned Chicken, York, ENG June 4, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG (supporting Jimi Hendrix) June 7, 1967 Bal Tabarin, Downham, ENG June 8, 1967 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" June 9, 1967 UFO, The Blarney Club, London, ENG June 12, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG June 14, 1967 UK TV "Easy Beat" June 15, 1967 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" June 16, 1967 Town Hall, Tavistock, ENG June 17, 1967 UK TV "Billy Cotton's Music Hall" June 17, 1967 New Cornish Riviera Club, Carlyon Bay, ENG June 18, 1967 Princess Theatre, Torquay, ENG (with John Walker) June 20, 1967 Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG June 21, 1967 Plaza, Birmingham, ENG June ?, 1967 Queen's Court Hotel, Belfast, NI (cancelled) June ?, 1967 Starlite Ballroom, Belfast, NI (cancelled) June ?, 1967 Flamingo Ballroom, Belfast, NI (cancelled) June ?, 1967 Castle Ballroom, Banbridge, NI (cancelled) June ?, 1967 Strand Ballroom, Portstewart, NI (cancelled) June ?, 1967 Arcadia Ballroom, Bray, NI (cancelled) June 29, 1967 Dorothy Ballroom, Cambridge, ENG June 30, 1967 Wolverhampton, ENG July 1, 1967 Roundhouse, London, ENG ('Angry Arts Festival', with Crazy World Of Arthur Brown, Yardbirds & Social Deviants) July 8, 1967 UK RADIO "Top Gear" July 12, 1967 UK RADIO "Pop North" July 14, 1967 UK RADIO "Saturday Club" July 16, 1967 UK RADIO "David Symonds" July 22, 1967 UK RADIO "Happening Sunday" July 26, 1967 Locarno, Stevenage, ENG August 25, 1967 Brussels, BEL August 27, 1967 Konserthallen Liseberg, Gothenburg, SWE (supported by The Gonks & Harlem Kiddies) August 30, 1967 Grona Lund, Stockholm, SWE August 31, 1967 Copenhagen, DEN October 6, 1967 UK TV "Crackerjack" October 14, 1967 UK TV "Dee Time" performing "Homburg" October 25, 1967 Olympia, Paris, FRA October 28, 1967 Village Theatre, New York City, NY October 28-November 2, 1967 Café au Go Go, New York City, NY (Originally advertised for October 19-25. They also played a private gig (for press & friends) before the shows started, probably October 27th) October 29, 1967 Cheetah, New York City, NY (cancelled, supporting the Box Tops) October 30, 1967 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA (2 shows) November 9, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Pink Floyd) November 10-11, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Pink Floyd) November 16, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Doors) November 17-18, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Doors) November 22-26, 1967 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA ??, 1967 Hamilton Park Roller Skating Indoor Ring, Waterbury, CT ??, 1967 Bedford, NH (supported by Rhinoceros) December 25-27, 1967 Whisky A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA (supporting Country Joe And The Fish) 1968 January 16, 1968 Speakeasy, London, ENG January ?, 1968 Saville Theatre, London, ENG (supported by Fairport Convention) January 24, 1968 Palais des Festivals, Cannes, FRA (Midem '68 - British Gala, with David McWilliams, Billie Davis, Julie Driscoll & Brian Auger Trinity, Kiki Dee, Georgie Fame, Lulu, Long John Baldry, Roger Whittaker, Spooky Tooth, Gordon Waller & Moody Blues. Broadcast March 1, 1968) January 27, 1968 Gliderdrome Starlight Room, Boston, ENG (supported by The Equals) February 9, 1968 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA February 10-11, 1968 Anderson Theatre, New York City, NY (supporting Moby Grape) February 14, 1968 UK RADIO "Top Gear" February 20, 1968 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG (Mayfair Arts Ball, with Chris Farlowe & The Thunderbirds, JD Bachus & The Powerhouse & The Sect) February 27, 1968 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) February 28, 1968 Stadthalle, Bremen, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) February 29, 1968 Niedersachsenhalle, Hanover, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 1, 1968 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 2, 1968 Deutsches Museum Kongresshalle, Munich, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 3, 1968 Meistersingerhalle, Nuremberg, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 4, 1968 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 5, 1968 Münsterlandhalle, Munster, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 6, 1968 Messehalle, Cologne, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 7, 1968 Sportpalast, Berlin, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 8, 1968 Stadthalle, Braunschweig, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 10, 1968 Festhalle, Bern, SUI (supporting the Bee Gees) March 12, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Spooky Tooth) April 25, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA April 27, 1968 Brown University, Wriston Quadrangle, Providence, RI (supporting The Yardbirds) May 12, 1968 Empire Pool Wembley, London, ENG (NME Poll Winners Concert 1968) May 17-18, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI July 24, 1968 JFK Stadium, Philadelphia, PA (Philadelphia Music Festival, cancelled, replaced by Pink Floyd) September 1, 1968 Meadow Brook Baldwin Pavilion, Oakland University, Rochester, MI (Oakland University Pop Rock Festival) September 6-8, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Mandrake Memorial) September 13-15, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI September 27-28, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY October 4, 1968 Buffalo University Clark Gym, Buffalo, NY (supporting Eric Andersen) October 13, 1968 Fountain Street Church, Grand Rapids, MI (supported by Patterns) October 18, 1968 Clark University, Worcester, MA (supporting the Chambers Brothers) October 22, 1968 Gymnasium at SUNY, Stony Brook, NY (supported by Moby Grape & The Chills) October 25-26, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI October 27, 1968 Alameda County Fairgrounds, Pleasanton, CA (San Francisco International Pop Festival) October 31-November 2, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Santana, Saloon Sinclair & Mother Bear) November 8-9, 1968 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Love, with Chicago 'Transit Authority') November 15, 1968 Cleveland Grande, Cleveland, OH (supported by Hempstead Incident) November 22-23, 1968 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA (supported by The Spikes) November 27-28, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supporting the Grateful Dead, with Terry Reid) December 30, 1968 Gulfstream Park, Hallandale, FL (Miami Pop Festival - Jose Feliciano, Procol Harum, Buffy Sainte-Marie, Country Joe And The Fish, Three Dog Night, Chuck Berry, The Infinite McCoys, Booker T. And The MGs, Fleetwood Mac, Pacific Gas And Electric, Blues Image, Steppenwolf, Marvin Gaye, Grateful Dead, Hugh Masekela, Flatt and Scruggs, The Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Joni Mitchell, James Cotton Blues Band, Richie Havens, The Box Tops, Iron Butterfly, The Turtles, Canned Heat, The Grass Roots, Junior Walker And The All-Stars, Ian and Sylvia, Charles Lloyd Quartet, The Sweet Inspirations, Sweetwater, The Joe Tex Revue) December 31, 1968 Starlite Skating Rink, Merritt Island, FL (supported by Fantastic Group) 1969 February 14-15, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI February 20, 1969 Black Dome, Cincinnati, OH (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00, supported by Lemon Pipers) February 23, 1969 Labor Temple, Minneapolis, MN (supported by Jokers Wild) February 27, 1969 Loew's Jersey Theatre, Jersey City, NJ (supporting John Mayall's Bluesbreakers (Mick Taylor on guitar) March 1, 1969 Island Garden Arena, West Hempstead, NY (supporting Blood, Sweat & Tears) March 7, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI March 7, 1969 The Ballroom, Stratford, CT March 8, 1969 MSU Union, East Lansing, MI (supported by Teagarden & Vanwinkle) March 14-15, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (Supported by Pacific Gas & Electric & The Collectors) March 21, 1969 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL (supporting The Staple Singers) March 23, 1969 Village Pub, Birmingham, MI March 28, 1969 Boston Arena, Boston, MA (Supporting Sly & the Family Stone) March 29, 1969 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY (2 shows 7.00 & 10.30, Supporting Sly & the Family Stone) March 30, 1969 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA April 1, 1969 Palm Springs Drive-In Theatre, Palm Springs, CA ("The Palm Springs Pot Festival" with John Mayall, Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Lee Michaels, & The Flyin Burrito Brothers amongst others) April 3-6, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA April 11-12, 1969 Rose Palace, Pasadena, CA (supported by The Santana Blues Band & Aum) April ?, 1969 Troubador, Los Angeles, CA May 18, 1969 Parliament Hill Fields, London, ENG (The Camden Fringe Festival 1969, with Soft Machine, John Fahey, Third Ear Band, Blossom Toes, Forest & Yes) May 23, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG (supporting Soft Machine) June 6, 1969 Manchester University Institute of Science and Technology, Manchester, ENG June 7, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG June 20, 1969 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington DC (supported by The Guess Who & Seatrain) June 27-28, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.30, supported by The Byrds) July 4, 1969 Pottawattamie Beach, Saugatuck, MI (Saugatuck Pop Festival) July 5, 1969 Wamplers Lake Pavilion, Onsted, MI July 25, 1969 Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (supporting Ten Years After) July 30, 1969 Wollman Rink, Central Park, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival, with Buddy Rich) August 1, 1969 Atlantic City Race Track, Atlantic City, NJ (Atlantic City Pop Festival) August 1, 1969 The Pavilion, Flushing Meadow Park, Queens, NY (supported by Spooky Tooth & Rhinoceros) August 3, 1969 Storrowton Theatre, West Springfield, MA November 29, 1969 Holstebro Hallen, Holstebro, DEN (cancelled, supported by Delta Blues Band) December 21, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG (2 shows supporting the Rolling Stones) Procol Harum played St Louis, Mo, USA – the Kiel Opera House, which was in the same building as the Kiel Auditorium but a much smaller space – in either late 1968 or early 1969. The opening act was 'Nazz'.